Loosha
|englishvoice = Kurumi Mamiya |japanvoice = Kurumi Mamiya |hometown = Misthallery |occupation = Protector of Misthallery |alias = |gender = Female |species = Unknown, resembles a large manatee/plesiosaur |haircolor = Has no hair |eyecolor = Black |father = Unnamed Father |mother = Unnamed Mother |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Arianna Barde * Tony Barde * Luke Triton * Jean Descole |jpname = |dename = Lagunia |esname = Dinna |frname = Loosha |itname = Loosha |nlname = Loosha |korname = }} Loosha is a major character in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. Arianna Barde and her brother Tony were very attached to her, and used to play around with her in the lake. Biography Appearance Loosha resembles a large Manatee/plesiosaur. She is a minty blue color, and she has blue spots on her belly. Personality Loosha is playful and friendly. She is rather intelligent and loyal, but before she met the Barde siblings, she was rather lonesome as she was the only one of her kind. Plot ''Pre-Game Life'' Loosha was born in Misthallery's Golden Garden. When her parents died, she was the last of her kind left, and suffered from loneliness. This made her leave the garden for the upper level of the lake, where she found Arianna and Tony. She made friends with them, and kept the siblings company after the death of their father. In the year following up to Last Specter, Descole's machines destroyed various parts of the town in order to find the Golden Garden. Loosha tried to fight them off, which caused the two of them to look like the specter destroying buildings. To calm Loosha down, Arianna played her ocarina into the town's old irrigation pipes, echoing through the town and calming Loosha. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' When Professor Layton, Luke and Emmy confronted Arianna and Tony, Arianna played the flute to summon Loosha. Minutes afterwards, Levin Jakes and his police officers captured Loosha and arrested Arianna, taking them to the town square. After Descole revealed as a true behind for tearing apart of Misthallery. Loosha once again fought the machine with the help of Layton, Luke, and Emmy. Loosha, realising how to stop the machine, broke down the secondary floodgates of Misthallery's dam, lightly flooding the town and short-circuiting the machine. Once the battle had ended, Loosha used the last of her strength to break through the primary floodgates of the dam, badly flooding Misthallery, but revealing a hidden passageway to the Golden Garden. When they finally reached the garden, Loosha collapsed, and died from her wounds, sacrificing her life to save Arianna's, as her illness could be cured by the pure air in the garden. Before she died, Loosha said "Thank you" to Arianna and Tony, as translated by Luke, causing Arianna to become very emotional. Her body was carried away by the current in the water to the bottom of the lake. Arianna played her ocarina one last time in Loosha's memory. Some time later, the town erected a statue of Loosha in front of the dam in honor of her sacrifice. Gallery Luke and lagushi.PNG|Luke riding Loosha. Yula1.PNG|Arianna by Loosha's side. Lagushi death.PNG|Loosha's death. Yula2.PNG|Arianna and Tony riding Loosha. LS Credits 1.png|Arianna and Tony find Loosha. LS Credits 2.png|Arianna and Tony visiting Loosha. LS Credits 3.png|Loosha squirting water at Tony. Lastphoto.jpg|Loosha at the back with Professor Layton, Tony, Luke and Arianna. Picture 31.png|Tony and Arianna sitting on Loosha's back. Media Music Profile ;US Version A huge, lovable aquatic creature displaying remarkable intelligence, Loosha is the last survivor of the Golden Garden. She fought bravely against the mechanical specter to protect the town and her two best friends, Arianna and Tony. ;UK Version A huge, lovable aquatic creature displaying remarkable intelligence, Loosha was the last survivor of the Golden Garden. She fought bravely against the mechanical spectre to protect the town and her two best friends, Arianna and Tony. de:Lagunia Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Last Specter Characters Category:Deceased Characters